Not a Coincidence
by dora.uchiha
Summary: Cuando despertó, no recordaba nada. Lo primero que sus irises verdes pudieron observar fue el rojo puro e intenso de una mirada que yacía entre las sombras de la habitación, captando toda su atención, haciéndola sentir completa y puramente confundida. Entre sus borrosos recuerdos y su mente vacilante, estaba segura de que nunca antes había visto unos ojos tan bellos como aquellos.
1. Prólogo

**"Not a Coincidence"**

**by **Dora Uchiha.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Definición**__: __coincidir__:_

_Ocurrir en un mismo tiempo, convenir en el modo, ocasión u otras circunstancias._

**_._**

* * *

Era a mediados de Abril cuando el líder les dio la ardua tarea de ir en busca de uno de los Jinchürikis que hacían falta para poder completar el plan, específicamente aquel hombre de la aldea de la Roca que poseía sellado dentro de él un Bijuu de cuatro colas, apodado Yonbi. El hombre era mayor, poseía una barba y según Kisame, era un hombre bastante difícil de derrotar.

El miembro de Akatsuki que tenía la piel azulada caminaba con su espada apoyada en el hombro, colgando de ella el cuerpo inconsciente del derrotado Jinchüriki; practicamente dando la impresión de que para Kisame cargar con tal peso era algo de suma facilidad e insignificancia. Había transcurrido aproximadamente un día y medio desde que habían dejado la aldea del Yonbi y al estar casi llegando a Amegakure, Itachi entrecerró sus ojos al sentir un malestar en su pecho a causa de su enfermedad; deteniendo inmediatamente el paso para tomar un respiro.

Kisame, quien había continuado caminando se detuvo y observó hacia atrás notando el cansancio de su compañero. "Deberías dejar de exigirte tanto, Itachi-san," dijo con voz rasposa y áspera mientras daba la vuelta para retroceder. "Tus medicinas no están haciendo efecto".

El Uchiha al dejar de toser tomó compostura y tranquilamente volvió a caminar, dejando atrás a su compañero. Sacó su brazo izquierdo por el medio de su capa y la dejó firme, reposando sobre la cerradura de ésta. "Deberías tomar en cuenta otras cosas Kisame".

"Solamente estaba dando una recomendación. Sería una lástima tener que cargarte inconsciente de vuelta a la guarida" dijo entre dientes, con una curvatura en el lado derecho de sus labios; mueca que ya era propia de Kisame. Itachi pestañeó y soltó el aire de sus pulmones lentamente por la nariz, pensando en que su compañero jamás cambiaría.

"Cargar un cuerpo más no te afectaría con el poder que tienes".

Kisame sonrió y moviendo la espada que sostenía en su mano volvió a hablar. "Estás en lo cierto".

* * *

La lluvia comenzaba a caer más fuerte a cada minuto que pasaba, empapando a ambos Akatsuki sin ninguna piedad. A pesar del diluvio y del invernal aspecto del clima no hacía frío, manteniéndose una temperatura neutral en el ambiente. A medida que caminaban por el sendero del bosque, Itachi agudizó sus sentidos, sintiendo una extraña presencia de débil chakra a unos metros más adelante.

"¿Doshita?" preguntó el hombre tiburón al advertir el cese de los pasos de Itachi. No oyó una respuesta, y al dirigir sus pequeños ojos hacia la dirección en que el Uchiha estaba mirando supo de qué se trataba el motivo de la repentina detención. Ambos podían percibir un chakra casi nulo, profundamente frágil, que se encontraba al borde de desaparecer. Tanto Itachi como Kisame sabían que fuese quien fuese, no sería un obstáculo para ellos; al estar tan cerca de Amegakure no podían distraerse con sandeces, pero esta vez había algo extraño. Itachi había sentido esta misma energía antes, e intentando recordar volvió a reanudar su caminata, indagando en su memoria y su subconsciente para poder descifrar la pieza que hacía falta.

Al ver el individuo con sus propios ojos su mente quedó instantáneamente en blanco, retornando en sí unos segundos después. Un cuerpo yacía con su espalda apoyada en un tronco de un árbol, terriblemente malherido, manchado de sangre y empapado.

Sus ojos rojos permanecieron fijos en el cuerpo, analizando, observando, intentando plantear una idea en su mente de cómo tal persona había llegado a un lugar tan lejano para finalizar así de dañado. Kisame soltó una pequeña risa al ver la inconsciente joven. "Pobre" señaló con una mirada llena compasión fingida, dejando evidente su cinismo con el tono de voz. Girándose sobre sus pies, el ninja comenzó a avanzar nuevamente ignorando el hecho de que Itachi se había quedado allí, de pie.

"La conozco" murmuró el Uchiha dando un paso hacia ella, distinguiendo la banda en su cabeza con el símbolo de Konohagakure. El cabello rosa caía sobre su rostro tapándole la frente, dejando ver un iris color verde medianamente abierto notándose la ausencia de consciencia en ella. La mirada se veía vacía, lejana, como si ya no tuviese salvación. "Matte, Kisame".

Sin volverse a mirarlo, Kisame se detuvo sobre sus pies, ajustando su espada en el hombro haciendo que el cuerpo del Jinchüriki se agitase levemente. Itachi agachó su cuerpo y asomando su mano por debajo de la manga de su capa, afirmó ligeramente la muñeca de la ninja para poder tomar su pulso. El ritmo era apenas perceptible. Cualquier civil ya la hubiese dado por muerta, dejándola abandonada en el camino. El hombre entrecerró sus ojos rojos al notar los labios de la muchacha moverse.

"O…ne…gai… tasu…ke…te" musitó a duras penas, con un hilo de suave voz que al llegar al final de la palabra se desvaneció con el ruido de la lluvia. Itachi dejó la muñeca de la joven reposando en el húmedo pasto, dándose cuenta de la baja temperatura corporal que la muchacha tenía. Sus labios llegaban al extremo de tener un color levemente púrpura. A decir verdad, un grado de sorpresa se presentó en el Uchiha al advertir su estado lúcido, otra persona estaría automáticamente de inconsciente, pero al parecer ella se mantenía semi-despierta debido al poder de su voluntad, pues su cuerpo tenía magulladuras bastante graves y distintos raspones esparcidos por su piel.

"Ne, Itachi-san" dijo la voz rasposa del hombre tiburón, tornándose, observando la silueta de Itachi al lado de un cuerpo femenino bajo la lluvia. "¿Qué estás planeando hacer?" preguntó al ver como su compañero alzaba el cuerpo de la kunoichi para acomodarla en su espalda, cargándola.

Al estar a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, el hombre de ojos rojos asintió ligeramente, bajando el mentón. "Podríamos usarla," objetó; ambos volviendo a caminar a paso lento bajo la lluvia que constantemente caía en ellos, mojándolos completamente. "Ella es de Konoha, por si no habías notado su banda". Kisame abrió sus ojos tenuemente, observando a la muchacha con una maliciosa curvatura en sus labios; comprendiendo al instante el plan que Itachi había formulado en su mente. Usar un rehén para llamar la atención del Jinchüriki del Kyübi que residía en el País del Fuego no era una mala idea, después de todo lo que habían escuchado sobre aquel muchacho, solía tomarse muy enserio las cosas cuando se trataba de gente que él proclamaba como camaradas.

Una gran oportunidad se había presentado frente a los ojos de los Akatsuki, siempre y cuando ella se mantuviera con vida, el plan resultaría a la perfección. Debido al estado agónico de la mujer, llevarla a la guarida más cercana era la única opción considerable para salvarla. La coincidencia de la situación parecía ser casi un regalo de los 'dioses' según Kisame, pero para Itachi, las coincidencias no eran mas que una gran mentira. Para él, cosas como esa no existían.

* * *

"Entonces," dijo la silueta del líder, que poseía contrastes de distintos colores que se destacaban en la oscuridad y penumbra de la cueva —más conocida como guarida— al mismo tiempo que unos extraños ojos con un patrón circular se podían divisar. "Intenten mantener a esa mujer con vida," ordenó la fuerte y grave voz. "El plan que Itachi ha recomendado se llevará a cabo dentro de cinco meses, ya que hemos decidido dejar la captura del nueve colas para el último por ser el más poderoso. Diríjanse a esta guarida en una semana para sellar al Yonbi". Mientras todos consentían con un movimiento de cabeza, el hombre continuó hablando. "Ahora, vuelvan a lo suyo. Fin de la convocación."

"Wakatta" respondieron el resto de los miembros de Akatsuki al unísono, desapareciendo sus respectivas siluetas del lugar, quedando en carne y hueso únicamente Itachi, Kisame, el cuerpo del anciano Jinchüriki y el cuerpo de la inconsciente muchacha. El Uchiha se acercó al cuerpo del hombre que yacía acostado en el piso y levantando el dedo índice de su mano derecha lo sometió a un genjutsu, para que al momento de despertar de su estado inconsciente cayese inmediatamente en la técnica que Itachi le acababa de aplicar como medida de precaución ya que aquel Jinchüriki no era algo simple con lo que se podía lidiar.

"Ponlo en su respectivo aposento," ordenó a Kisame mientras se encontraba tomando el ligero cuerpo de la ninja para cargarlo en su hombro. Al notar que el hombre de piel azul comenzaba a quejarse, los ojos rojos se posaron en los pequeños orbes del ninja con apariencia de tiburón, advirtiendo con una mirada etéreamente amenazante. "Sólo has tu deber y no te comportes de una manera infantil, Kisame".

Hoshigaki gruñó, acatando las órdenes de su compañero sin poder evitar sentir un leve grado de molestia. El ex ninja de la Niebla le tenía cierto respeto al Sharingan, motivo por el cual no se atrevía a desafiarlo. Descuidadamente, alzó al Jinchüriki con una mano y lo acomodó en su hombro, caminando hacia el respectivo lugar en el cual debía apresar al longevo hombre. "Esto es un fastidio" se quejó mientras su voz producía un eco en el lugar, alejándose del Uchiha.

Itachi, con ligeros movimientos alzó a la ninja de Konoha en sus brazos para ir en dirección a la habitación en la que ella estaría como rehén. No era necesario poner un genjutsu en ella, ya que si lo hacía, probablemente no sanaría y al contrario aumentarían las probabilidades de su muerte debido a que esta técnica alteraba los cinco sentidos. Una vez que llegó al tosco dormitorio, la dejó en la cama de una plaza que se encontraba allí, con una simple sábana. Itachi prendió fuego en una lámpara de vela que se encontraba sostenida en una pequeña mesa de madera oscura, y luego caminó en dirección a una de las esquinas de la habitación en la cual se encontraba un estante mediano que tenía diversas prendas ordenadas.

_Intenten mantener a esa mujer con vida_. Él no podía dejarla en esas ropas desgarradas y empapadas por la lluvia si quería que se recuperara y no muriera. Entre sus manos, tomó una simple camisa negra como la que él traía bajo la capa y unos pantalones que encajaban con el color y volvió a donde se encontraba la joven de cabello rosado. De una manera solemne y cuidadosa, comenzó a quitarle la prenda que cubría su torso para luego acomodarle la nueva y seca ropa que él había seleccionado del estante, para después hacer el mismo procedimiento con la parte inferior.

* * *

La muchacha sosegadamente separó sus parpados, sintiendo su vista recobrar la nitidez a medida que abría más sus ojos. El ambiente lúgubre y sombrío del lugar en el que se encontraba la sorprendió haciendo que se sintiese asustada a la vez, percibiendo de un momento a otro lo adolorido que se encontraban los músculos de su cuerpo y lo cansada que se encontraba en general. La confusión en ella la obligó a sentarse en la cama, extrayendo energías de una fuente desconocida. Se encontraba cubierta por una ligera sábana blanca, y vestida de unas cálidas ropas negras. La poca iluminación del lugar era brindada a una lámpara de vela que estaba ubicada a su derecha en una mesa, dándole un ambiente completamente misterioso al lugar.

Sintió una extraña presencia que jamás antes había sentido, y al mirar a la muralla de la habitación en la cual la luz apenas iluminaba, distinguió de la oscuridad de las sombras un envolvente color rojo que contemplaba hacia abajo. Insegura, pudo afirmar que eran los ojos de alguien, ¿pero quién tendría los ojos rojos? _jamás_ había visto una mirada roja en su vida y descubrir una ahora era extraño.

"_¿Quién eres?_" preguntó con timidez y retraimiento, tapándose aún más con la sábana que sostenía entre sus manos firmemente. Al instante de terminar de hablar, sintió los ojos rojos fijarse en ella directamente, sintiéndose intimidada a una velocidad que nunca antes había recordado. El hombre que se había puesto de pie y había salido de la lobreguez caminó hacia ella con un libro en la mano, deteniéndose aproximadamente a unos tres metros de la cama en la que estaba acostada. Intentando reconocer a aquel hombre de cabello largo, pestañeó. La banda en su frente con un símbolo tachado le parecía conocido, pero no sabía qué era. No sabía donde estaba, y tampoco sabía quién era él.

Itachi la observó detenidamente, distinguiendo la incertidumbre y la vacilación en los ojos verdes de la joven, apreciando cómo su señal de chakra se mantenía bajo un estado de confusión. Dando unos pasos más hacia ella, posó su roja mirada en aquellos asustados irises jades. "¿No sabes quién soy?" inquirió con voz calmada, mientras el sonido del cierre del libro provocaba un eco en la habitación.

"N—no," murmuró a la profunda voz masculina mientras retenidamente miraba al hombre que se encontraba allí de pie. Su tono de piel no era ni muy blanco ni moreno, y era difícil de definir con la exótica iluminación que le daba la vela. Su cabello parecía estar recogido en una cola, y las ropas negras que él traía eran las mismas que ella se encontraba usando, pero para la mujer lo que más se podía extraer y percatar de toda su apariencia física eran aquellos _raros_ irises rojizos de los cuales nunca había tenido conocimiento. "¿_Dónde_ estoy?".

Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron con ligereza, volviendo a su estado normal al cabo de unos segundos. _Cada uno de los ninjas de Konoha debería saber quién es él. _"¿Cómo te llamas?" cuestionó Itachi presentando un tono más endeble en su voz con la intención de no intimidarla mucho para así poder llegar a una conclusión fija de la situación. Los ojos de la mujer que se encontraba acomodada en la cama se entrecerraron, observando hacia una dirección diferente, y luego cuando volvió a verlo, sus ojos brillaron al mismo tiempo que se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas.

"No lo sé".

* * *

_"¿¡Qué!?" gritó el rubio, posando ambas manos con fuerza contra el escritorio de Tsunade, demostrando la enorme ira que sentía en su expresión facial. "¡Debes estar bromeando Tsunade-obaachan!". Los ojos azules del joven lentamente comenzaron a cambiar de color, tornándose de un puro y penetrante rojo con una pupila negra alargada, dándole un aspecto felino. Kakashi y Sasuke permanecían en silencio unos pasos más atrás de Naruto, con la misma expresión de preocupación en el rostro y el enojo corriendo por sus venas. Haber recibido la noticia de que su compañera de equipo estaba perdida no había sido algo grato. "¡Es tu culpa obaachan!" masculló apretando la mandíbula y su puño derecho. "¡Kuso!"_

_La mujer rubia cerró los ojos y dejó escapar el aire por sus labios, en el interior sintiéndose igual que el rubio delante de él. "Naruto, estás hablando con Hokage-sama" inquirió Shizune, quien sostenía a su mascota entre sus brazos, ambos con una triste mirada. _

_"Shizune, Naruto está en lo cierto." habló la Hokage, levantándose de su silla y dándose la vuelta para mirar por la ventana. "De los siete ninjas médicos que envié a Kumogakure; solo uno no volvió, mientras que el resto que regresó se encontraba casi moribundo, incapaces de hablar," continuó, cruzando sus brazos por delante de su torso. "Ya ha estado perdida por dos semanas, según el testimonio que hoy nos dio el médico que fue capaz de conversar. Ellos, así y como estaban, la buscaron pero no la hallaron, y en volver acá, tardaron catorce días"._

_Kakashi caminó hacia adelante, posando su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Naruto, dando un suave apretón para intentar tranquilizarlo. "La encontraremos Naruto," afirmó, observando como el rubio aguantaba los sollozos. "Ella no está muerta, no hay por qué llorar". _

_Lentamente, el Uzumaki se giró, pestañeando fuertemente para calmarse a sí mismo. Al volver a abrir sus ojos —que ya habían retornado a su color original—, le dirigió una mirada a Sasuke, quien tenía una preocupada vista en los obscuros ojos ónices. "Sakura es fuerte, Naruto," expresó el Uchiha intentando reflejar la mayor neutralidad posible en su voz, guardándose su preocupación para él mismo. "Nosotros sabemos eso mejor que nadie". Naruto alzó su mirada y dio el respiro más profundo que sus pulmones aguantaron para dirigirse a la puerta y salir de la habitación. Tsunade, al oír el portazo, giró su mentón por sobre su hombro y observó a los dos restantes del equipo siete que se mantenían en el lugar, igual de intranquilos que ella. _

_"Mañana pueden partir a primera hora. Esta es la misión más importante que les he dado hasta este momento," indicó, haciéndose más presente la angustia en su voz y en su profunda mirada color miel. "Traigan a mi estudiante de vuelta, por favor". _

_Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y salieron de la habitación, decididos a preparar todo lo que fuese necesario para la misión de rescate a la que habían sido asignados; en la cual pondrían el mayor empeño para poder rescatar a su compañera._

* * *

"¿Cómo es que _no_ recuerdas quién eres?" indagó Itachi, tomando asiento en la esquina de la cama en la que la se encontraba la mujer de cabellos rosados. Sus ojos rojos analizándola fijamente, mientras ella permanecía cabizbaja, reteniendo las lágrimas que estaban apunto de caer por sus mejillas. Al mirar su propio cuerpo, la muchacha notó diferentes magulladuras y moretones en sus brazos, manos y quién sabría donde más.

"W—wakaranai," tartamudeó, aún analizando su las heridas esparcidas por su piel, sintiendo como la frustración la invadía al no poder recordar cómo se había causado tales contusiones. "No recuerdo _nada_," susurró observado las palmas de sus manos. "No sé por qué estoy así," sollozó; su respiración agitándose levemente. "No tengo idea de como llegué a este lugar".

El Uchiha sintió una tenue sensación de compasión dentro de él. Podría haber sido que ella estuviese fingiendo, pero la alterada onda de chakra que él podía percibir con el sharingan le indicaba todo lo contrario, confirmando el desconcierto y el desorden emocional que ella tenía en esos instantes. "Deberías volver a dormir," recomendó, poniéndose de pie mientras cerraba sus ojos en un lento pestañeo. "Cuando hayas descansado, volveré e intentaré ayudarte a recordar".

"¡Matte kudasai!" exclamó al verlo alejarse, envolviéndose entre las sábanas mientras yacía sentada aún en la cama. Itachi se detuvo, quedándose quieto con la mano en la perilla de la puerta, girando su mirada carmesí hacia la confusa mujer. "¿Cuál..cuál es tu nombre?" consultó delicadamente, mientras se mantenía cabizbaja, observando la blanca sábana con la que se encontraba cubierta.

"Itachi," respondió amablemente, dándose cuenta de la fija manera en la que la muchacha repentinamente lo había mirado. "Ése es mi nombre".

Sintiendo un misterioso vacío en el pecho, ella expuso en sus secos labios una sonrisa agridulce. "Arigato, Itachi-san". Y sin molestarse por el sufijo con el que ella había decidido dirigirse hacia él, giró la manilla y salió de la habitación, cerrando lentamente la puerta tras él mientras la joven apoyaba su espalda poco a poco en el colchón y su cabeza en la almohada, dejando caer las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde hace tantos minutos.

No podía recordar nada.

* * *

**_D_**_i__ccionario:_

Onegai: Por favor.

Tasukete: Sálvame.

Matte: Espera.

Matte Kudasai: Espera por favor.

Doshita: ¿Qué pasa?.

Wakatta: Entendido.

Wakaranai: No sé.

* * *

**¡Hola!** Esta es la primera fic _ItaSaku_ que he escrito. La trama me surgió al recordar un capítulo de Shippuden, pero bueno eso no es relevante. Espero el prólogo haya sido de sus agrados; puse mucho empeño en él intentando no equivocarme en nada. Por favor consideren que en esta fanfiction Sasuke jamás se fue de Konoha, por lo tanto siempre estuvo con Naruto y Sakura. Más cosas se irán revelando en los próximos capítulos, por si quedan dudas pendientes. Si no pueden esperar al próximo, ¡pues solo pregunten por PM!

Gracias por leer, ¡un abrazo!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo Uno: En la Oscuridad.**

* * *

**.**

**_Definición:_**_ oscuridad:_

_Falta de luz o claridad que dificulta la percepción de las cosas._

_Falta de claridad mental, por escasez de inteligencia o por confusión de las ideas_

**.**

* * *

"Acababa de despertar hace unos minutos," señaló Itachi, quien permanecía apoyado en la muralla de la habitación de Kisame con los brazos cruzados. "Ha perdido su memoria, Kisame". El hombre tiburón lo miró con incredulidad en sus pequeños ojos; se encontraba doblando su capa Akatsuki para luego dejarlos a los pies de la cama. El ex ninja de Konohagakure continuó con la explicación. "No deberíamos alterarla; lo mejor sería que se mantuviera de esta manera para que no nos causara problemas. No es capaz ni de recordar cómo se llama".

Su compañero, al oír el testimonio del Uchiha rió irónicamente entre sus afilados dientes. "Itachi-san debo admitir que es casi imposible creerte aquel insólito discurso," comentó Hoshigaki mientras se ponía de pie, dirigiéndose hacia su compañero. El ex ninja de la Aldea de la Niebla notó el tinte rojo del sharingan, observándolo fijamente con seriedad. "Pero sabiendo como eres —y lo importante en que te tomas las cosas, sé que es verdad" terminó, con una curvatura en sus labios. "Deberíamos informarle a líder".

Itachi entrecerró los ojos y contempló con firmeza la muralla detrás de Kisame; analizando paulatinamente la situación. Ahora que la amnesia de la muchacha era algo confirmado, las cosas parecían estar teniendo una buena cara. Ninguno de los miembros de la organización tendrían la oportunidad de robar información de ella, debido a que sería incapaz de explicarles algo, por lo tanto intentarlo sería inútil. La verdadera intención de Itachi se encontraba camuflada tras la máscara del plan que recomendó al líder —_el de la "rehén"_, ya que su real motivo de estar relacionado con el resto de los criminales era uno completamente opuesto. Él era un espía, alguien que se había unido a Akatsuki con la misión de mantener un ojo puesto en los malévolos planes que realizarían, con el fin de proteger a su aldea. Ver a una joven ninja perteneciente a Konoha y dejarla morir no estaba dentro de sus políticas; debía rescatarla.

"Aa," respondió, moviéndose con lentitud hacia la puerta. "Dentro de una semana, cuando se realice la próxima reunión le diremos". Kisame observó cómo su compañero abandonaba el cuarto, tan indiferente y neutral como siempre. El hombre de piel azul soltó un bufido y se acercó a la orilla de su cama, tomando asiento y estirando sus brazos en altura para luego recostarse. Necesitaba una larga siesta.

Haber experimentado un combate con el Jinchüriki del Yonbi lo había dejado plenamente exhausto.

* * *

Sakura reposó sus pies descalzos en el suelo de la habitación que era de algún tipo de madera oscura con raros patrones de diseños en ella. El frío del piso rápidamente le heló la piel. Apoyándose en sus manos realizó fuerza para poder pararse, y cuando lo hizo su cuerpo se tambaleó de lado a lado. Aún después de haber dormido se encontraba igual de débil y cansada que antes; sin mencionar la nueva sensación de náuseas en su estómago. ¿Cuando había comido por última vez?

A pesar de que intentara indagar en su mente y recordar, el resultado era el mismo: nada sucedía, solo una fuerte jaqueca se apoderaba de su cabeza. Arrastrando los pies debido a lo exhausta que se encontraba —sin siquiera saber el origen de tal cansancio, caminó hacia la puerta, tomando la perilla y girándola con cautela. Un corto pasillo le aguardaba afuera, el cual tenía dos puertas en frente, y las paredes hechas del mismo material que el piso; madera color caoba con diferentes patrones circulares y ondulados en ella. Una mesita se hallaba entre las dos entradas con el mismo tipo de lámpara que ella tenía en la habitación. Asomando poco a poco su rostro, observó que una de las dos puertas —específicamente la izquierda se abría, dejando ver la misma figura masculina que antes había estado con ella en el cuarto. Los ojos rojos de Itachi al cerrar la puerta se fijaron en ella, quien permanecía ocultándose tras la madera dejando ver solo el verdor de sus irises y sus cabellos rosas. Curvando sus labios, cerró los ojos. "Oi" habló el Uchiha, quien se acercaba sin prisa a la puerta en la que la muchacha permanecía detrás.

Pestañeando múltiples veces, ella sonrió. "Itachi-san," murmuró, retrocediendo para dejar la entrada completamente despejada. El hombre se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, contemplando atentamente los ojos de la chica. "Y—yo aún no... recuerd—"

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó con una evidente suavidad en la voz, intentando mantener una expresión cálida que la hiciese sentir cómoda. Ella lo observó y pestañeó, al instante agachando su mirada con timidez debido a la pregunta; movió su cabeza de lado a lado, negando para que el hombre frente a ella asumiera que _no_ se sentía bien. Él suspiró. "Ven conmigo"

Perpleja, ella observó como Itachi estiraba su mano para que ella la alcanzara; rápidamente los nervios la invadieron y con torpeza tomó la mano del hombre, sonriendo con inseguridad. Lo había conocido solamente hoy, no sabía nada más de él que su nombre, y aún así no le tenía miedo. Debido a alguna irreconocible razón, cuando la muchacha lo observaba, se sentía a salvo a pesar de estar en la nada, incluso si no sabía ni su propio origen ni su descendencia. El hombre se detuvo paulatinamente y levantando la mano que tenía libre tomó el pomo de la puerta girándolo, y una vez abierta la entrada guió a la mujer de cabello rosa tras él hacia los interiores de la habitación. El aspecto lúgubre que ésta tenía era muy parecido al que tenía el cuarto de ella—pensó.

"Puedes tomar asiento en la cama, si gustas," indicó el hombre amablemente, quien se encontraba buscando medicinas en el primer cajón de los tres que tenía uno de sus muebles. La muchacha se sentó observando atentamente las acciones que el joven frente a ella realizaba de una manera tan relajada que incluso ella llegó a sentirse más tranquila y aliviada. Al darse la vuelta, Itachi caminó directamente hacia la chica, y agachándose sobre sus rodillas le facilitó tres pastillas que había recogido desde sus objetos guardados. Las tres poseían un color mas bien oscuro y eran de un tamaño considerablemente pequeño. Atónita, sin comprender que eran aquellas tres diminutas esferas, entrecerró sus ojos.

"¿Qué es—son esas cosas, Itachi-san?" preguntó mientras reposaba su mirada en los ojos del hombre. El pestañeó, notando incluso como no reconocía unas simple medicinas. La contempló con una ligera y casi imperceptible sonrisa. Repentinamente la mujer notó la diferencia en los irises del joven; el ardiente y profundo rojo que caracterizaban su visión ya no estaba. "I—Itachi-san..." murmuró tímidamente, señalando con el dedo índice los orbes que ahora permanecían de un color obscuro, ónice; una tonalidad que se veía misteriosa debido a la iluminación de la habitación, la cual también se encontraba alumbrada por una lámpara de vela. El Uchiha comprendió de inmediato lo que el dedo de la mujer se encontraba apuntando, y mientras bajaba la mano de ella con la suya, pestañeó y volvió a mirarla atentamente.

Ella se sentía mucho más a gusto con estos nuevos y diferentes ojos que estaba admirando, la calidez era aún mayor y no la intimidaban como aquel color rojo de hace tan solo unos momentos atrás. "Debes tragarlas," indicó el hombre, dejando las tres pequeñas píldoras en la palma de la mano derecha de la chica. Las acercó a su rostro y las examinó por detenidos instantes. "No tienes que preocuparte, son medicinas y te ayudarán a aliviar el malestar que estás sintiendo dentro de unos minutos".

La confianza y seguridad que irradiaba la profunda voz de Itachi provocaba que de una u otra forma ella experimentara una grata y cómoda certeza de que después de tomar las pastillas, se sentiría mejor. Una por una, comenzó a introducirlas en su boca para luego tragarlas, y al momento de hacerlo, su ceño se frunció al percibir en su lengua el amargo sabor que cada una poseía en distintas escalas, haciendo que ligeras arcadas y náuseas se presentaran en su organismo. Una vez que las molestas sensaciones desaparecieron separó sus párpados y miró a Itachi con una tenue curvatura en sus labios. "¡Qué mal sabor! ¡Itachi-san que malvado de tu parte hacerme tomar aquellas medicinas!" río.

El soltó una sigilosa risa al igual que ella, y se sentó a su lado en la orilla de la cama. "Entonces... ¿Has recordado algo?" indagó, poniendo una gran atención en la joven frente a él. Los ojos jades se posaron en el suelo de madera color caoba.

"Iie... no puedo recordar nada. Cuando lo intento, siento un enorme dolor aquí", suspiró, poniendo su mano derecha en su cabeza. "Quisiera saber al menos mi nombre, pero...". Su voz se fue disipando lentamente hasta desvanecerse en el aire. Las palabras ya no podían salir de sus labios debido a la angustia que sentía al intentar recordar sobre su existencia; la enorme presión de la fallida acción de rebuscar en su memoria la entristecían inmensamente. "No tengo hogar... ni familia... No una que pueda recordar".

Itachi abrió sus ojos con impresión, y sin perder vista de ella, posó su mano derecha en el hombro de la muchacha. "Claro que la tienes," expresó con calidez en su mirada. "Pero mientras recuperes tu memoria... te quedarás aquí. Y apenas recuerdes algo—lo que sea, solo dime a mí, a nadie más. Soy la única persona en la que puedes confiar en este lugar, no olvides eso". Los orbes verdes lo examinaron con cordialidad y amabilidad. Ella sabía que lo que él le acababa de decir era verdad; no había razón por la cual ya estaba al tanto de esto, pero un extrañó presentimiento le aseguraba que así era y que obedecer ante la recomendación de Itachi era la mejor opción.

"H—hai... No lo olvidaré, confiaré en ti... pero..."

"¿Pero?" preguntó el joven, alzando una ceja con una pequeña curvatura en sus labios.

"Yo... ¿cómo me voy a llamar por mientras?, e—es decir... un sobrenombre... o algo" escuchó el Uchiha. Al instante una expresión de sorpresa brotó de las facciones de Itachi, comenzando a pensar en un apodo que coincidiera con la apariencia de la joven frente a él. _Momoiro_ parecía una buena opción, pero era un seudónimo muy poco sutil para alguien como ella y _Bara_ no parecía quedarle tampoco.

"¿Qué piensas sobre _Hana_?" comentó el hombre, sonriendo con gentileza. Al oír esto, las blanca mejillas de la mujer comenzaron a tomar una tonalidad rosa, sintiendo un calor abrumador en todo su rostro. Sin comprender por qué el quería llamarla 'Flor', asintió con la cabeza, dispuesta a ser denominada por aquel sobrenombre. "Bueno, debes tener hambre... Iré a comprar. Volveré dentro de un rato", y dicho esto se puso de pie para poder recoger su capa que se encontraba colgada en un perchero en la muralla de enfrente.

"Ma—matte, Itachi-san..." habló con rapidez. "¿Puedo... acompañarte?". El hombre se detuvo unos para meditar. Viajar desde Konoha hasta Amegakure tardaba como máximo una semana, por lo tanto no habían riesgos de ser encontrado por unidades de búsqueda si salía en compañía de ella.

Regresó su vista hacia _Hana_ y le sonrió. "Si es lo que quieres, entonces, acompáñame."

Al oír esto, _Hana_ sonrió, dejando que dos hoyuelos se marcasen cerca de sus labios. "Arigato"

* * *

La luz del cálido sol que adornaba el exterior dificultaban la visión de la muchacha después de haber estado tantas horas en la lúgubre habitación; sin que ella supiese que un clima soleado era bastante complicado de presentarse en Amegakure. Ahora que Itachi se encontraba ocupando la capa con nubes rojas _Hana_ lo sentía tan diferente—indiferente, mejor dicho. De alguna rara manera aquel traje le quitaba un grado de calidez al hombre. Percatándose de las observaciones de la muchacha, Itachi le sonrió; pero de nada sirvió. El cuello de la capa taba hasta la mitad de su nariz, por lo tanto ella no podría verlo. Intentar ser amable después de haber fingido indiferencia no era un asunto muy fácil, requería de trabajo, pero con ella, con _Hana_ parecía ser más sencillo de lo que su mente había planteado.

El sigiloso y pequeño pueblo en el que estaban poseía unas pequeñas casas hechas de madera, diferentes animales desde perros hasta caballos rondaban por allí con sus respectivos dueños, y una pequeña tienda se veía a unos metros de distancia; definitivamente este pueblo rural se sustentaba a sí mismo con los productos que la tierra les brindaba. Caminaron a paso lento, mientras ambos podían ver a una anciana que esperaba sonriente, con los ojos semi abiertos.

"Ohayô gozaimasu" saludó cordialmente la abuela. "¿Qué necesitan jóvenes viajantes?" preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras Itachi observaba los productos que habían disponibles en la tienda.

"Ohayô" habló el hombre, mientras se acercaba hacia la veterana. "Necesitamos diversas frutas y vegetales, por favor". Asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza, la mujer tomó dos bolsas de tela que tenía ordenadas en un estante y se dirigió al depósito de verduras que tenía, agregando en una de las bolsas diversos vegetales mientras que en la otra añadió los frutos. La acompañante del Akatsuki se encontraba contemplando con atención la humilde y pequeña cabaña de madera color clara de la octogenaria, al observar su entorno creyó que sería capaz de recordar algo pero estaba equivocada. Ninguna memoria se presentó en su subconsciente.

"Aquí tiene joven" señaló la vieja mujer facilitándole una bolsa a Itachi y la otra a _Hana_, obviamente la más ligera para la muchacha de cabellos rosas. "Nuestras frutas son las mejores, ¡en realidad las disfrutarán!". Amablemente, el Uchiha le pagó con yenes y ambos se dirigieron hacia afuera, cada uno cargando los artículos que la anciana les había pasado.

"¿Está muy pesada?" inquirió Itachi, observándola. Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza, pensando en lo gracioso que se veía hablando tras aquella gran capa que ocultaba casi la mitad de su rostro. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó él con evidente curiosidad en su tono de voz.

"Tu capa te cubre casi todo. Te ves _divertido_ hablando tras ella, Itachi-san" explicó sonriendo. Él la observo de reojo, y estando seguro de que ella no podía ver sus gestos, curvó sus labios en una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Al llegar de vuelta a la guarida, _Hana_ pudo observar como Itachi realizaba diferentes sellos y formas con su mano a una velocidad que difícilmente podían seguir sus ojos. Ella no sabía para qué eran, pero después de terminar el movimiento la gran roca que ocultaba la morada se levantó provocando un gran estruendo al igual que cuando salieron de ésta para ir a comprar. Con temor, se detuvo tras el hombre quien comenzaba a caminar dentro de la cueva. A unos pocos metros de distancia se podía ver —difícilmente debido a la oscuridad— una silueta bastante alta, al parecer de un hombre que traía consigo la misma capa de Itachi.

"Itachi-san veo que te encargaste de las compras," mencionó el hombre causante de la silueta; Kisame, quien se acercaba lentamente hacia donde se encontraban ambos. Una vez en frente de ellos, sus pequeños ojos notaron unos cabellos rosas que se escondían tras el cuerpo de su compañero. "¿Es la rehén?" preguntó con su característica voz rasposa e irónica, mientras agachaba su torso levemente para examinar a la mujer tras Itachi. Luego de unos segundos, Kisame volvió a su original estructura erguida y miró al Uchiha, quien repentinamente había adoptado una expresión fruncida y una mirada ligeramente amenazadora.

"_Hana_," dijo Itachi sin emoción en la voz, aún con los ojos fijos en Hoshigaki. "Lleva las bolsas a mi habitación y déjalas sobre la cama, por favor". La joven asintió y tomó cuidadosamente la bolsa desde la mano del hombre para volver corriendo a la habitación. El ambiente entre ambos se llenó poco a poco de una incomodidad y tensión; los enojados irises del poseedor del sharingan se entrecerraron, y dando un paso hacia Kisame, habló. "Debes recordar lo que te dije. _No_ alterarla; si sus memorias vuelven a ella el plan se vería afectado. Kisame, actúa acorde a la situación". Soltando un gruñido, el hombre tiburón se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta que se encontraba en dirección opuesta a la de las habitaciones.

"¿Desde cuando se le apoda _'Flor'_ a una rehén?" preguntó, sintiendo inmediatamente unos retadores ojos rojos sobre él. "Iré a ver si el Jinchüriki ya despertó" Soltando un gruñido, el hombre tiburón se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta que se encontraba en dirección opuesta a la de las habitaciones; alejándose y dejando a Itachi solo en la espaciosa caverna. Suspirando y desactivando el sharingan, el hombre se dirigió a la puerta que estaba en orientación contraria a la que se había encaminado el ex ninja de Kirigakure, y una vez dentro del pasillo, entró a su respectiva habitación en la cual una muchacha de cabellos rosas se encontraba sentada en la cama comiendo con fervor una manzana verde.

_Hana_ al notar la presencia de Itachi, alejó la manzana de su boca, ruborizándose de una manera instantánea. Él caminó lentamente, quitándose la capa, colgándola en el perchero que se encontraba en la pared y luego acercándose a las bolsas que estaban en los pies de la cama. Sacó una manzana y sentándose junto a ella, comenzó a comer. "Están sabrosas, ¿no es así?", una sonrisa gentil en sus labios mientras observaba la fruta que hace tan solo unos minutos había tomado.

"S—Sí" murmuró, sosteniendo la manzana entre sus manos. "... ¿Itachi—san?"

"¿Qué sucede, _Hana_?" dijo al mismo tiempo que la observó. Notó como la muchacha permanecía cabizbaja, de vez en cuando alzando sus ojos verdes para mirarlo tímidamente por cortos segundos. Sonrió para sus interiores al ser testigo de la inocencia que la ausencia de memorias podía traer en un ser humano.

"¿Qué fue eso sobre la _rehén_? ... ¿qué es una _rehén_?" sonrió con timidez, marcándose ambos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, cerca de sus labios. Itachi cerró los ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiéndose de alguna manera agradecido de estar en compañía de alguien como ella aparte del resto de las personas que habían estado alrededor de él durante años. Esto era nuevo, probablemente el mejor acontecimiento que le había sucedido. Poder conversar con alguien sobre un tema que no fuese el poder, el odio, o la destrucción era un alivio inminente.

Los ojos ónices y los verdes se encontraron y se mantuvieron quietos durante un prolongado tiempo. Ambos analizándose cuidadosamente pero a la vez con confianza; los dos se sentían a gusto con el otro. Pestañeando, Itachi volvió a observar su manzana y sin ninguna otra expresión en su rostro más que una pensativa, habló. "Un _rehén_ es una persona especial e inocente, _Hana_, tal y como tú lo eres"

Con un único y extravagante brillo en la mirada, su rostro se iluminó con una ligera sonrisa. "Arigato... Itachi-san"

* * *

_**D**__iccionario:_

Momoiro: Rosa/Rosado (color)

Bara: Rosa (la flor, claro)

_Hana: Flor_

Hai: Sí

Ohayô Gozaimasu: Buenos días.

* * *

¡Allí está! Capítulo uno terminado. Espero que no se les haya hecho muy corto, pues sería una lástima XD En fin, gracias a las reviews que dejaron en el Prólogo, ¡de verdad es un gusto escribir y ver que reconocen tu trabajo! Además, debo disculpar la tardanza, me demoré pero bueno he estado muy retraída leyendo mangas ultimamente, ¡Sumimasen!

Sobre el apodo de Sakura, encontré que _Hana_ sería el más apropiado. "Sakura" sería algo que coincidiese mucho con la realidad planteada en la historia... bueno ya verán chicas, ¡un abrazo y gracias por leer!

¡Sayo!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo Dos: Perteneciente**

* * *

**.**

_**Definición**: pertenecer:_

_Ser propia de una cosa; ser de su propiedad._

_Ser _parte_, o integrante de algo._

**.**

* * *

_Sasuke tomó asiento lentamente en la ventana de la habitación del rubio; Naruto, quien permanecía acostado en la cama con el rostro enterrado en la almohada blanca que había en la cabecera de ésta. El Uchiha suspiró, siendo consciente de la ira que su amigo estaba sintiendo—pues él se encontraba en la misma situación. Sakura estaba perdida desde hace dos semanas sin haber ninguna pista presente de su paradero. La impotencia corría por las venas de los miembros del equipo siete, tanto así que sus mentes no estaban trabajando con perfecta claridad al menos en el caso del Jinchüriki del Kyubi. El pelinegro, intentando mantener la calma, cerró los ojos y al volver a abrirlos observó a su compañero. "Naruto" dijo, "Mañana a primera hora partiremos. La encontraremos, solo intenta permanecer con calma" sugirió sin expresión alguna en el rostro. El blondo al oírlo levantó su rostro en unos veloces movimientos y segundos después se sentó en la orilla de la cama, manteniéndose en silencio mientras su mirada azul se mantenía fija en el piso de madera, analizando y formando una respuesta que dar._

_"¡No! ¡No puedo!" exclamó apretando las sábanas que se encontraban bajo las palmas de sus manos. "¡No puedo permanecer calmado en un momento así! ¡Sakura-chan está perdida!" y haciendo un énfasis en la última palabra, contempló atentamente al Uchiha. "No me pidas que esté tranquilo teme, siendo que en el fondo tú te sientes de la misma manera". Con impresión, el pelinegro alzó levemente las cejas; con impresión en sus ojos ónices. Naruto tenía razón. No articuló palabra alguna; y permaneciendo en silencio entrecerró sus ojos frunciendo el ceño, disolviendo la expresión de incredulidad en sus facciones. "Estoy preocupado. Sabes lo fuerte que es Sakura-chan ... y que no haya sido capaz de volver, me asusta aún mas. Ella es nuestra amiga, en este mismo instante deberíamos estarla buscando"_

_Cabizbajo y con una visión pensativa, el joven de cabello azabache soltó un suspiro de cansancio. "Por eso mismo partiremos mañana. Nos darán información, toda la que hayan recolectado hoy sobre el posible lugar en donde esté Sakura. Sería un desperdicio de tiempo ir a buscar sin tener bases, dobe. La encontraremos. Al parecer los médicos que pudieron volver tienen amnesia o principios de esta"_

_Naruto alzó su vista rápidamente. "¿Amnesia? Quieres decir... ¿que no recuerdan nada?" preguntó, arrugando el espacio que hay entre ceja y ceja mientras Sasuke asentía a una velocidad lenta con la cabeza. "Pero Tsunade-obaachan dijo que uno de los médicos pudo recordar algo, ¡no tiene sentido!" gruñó._

_"Sí lo tiene. ¿Aún no lo comprendes, dobe? El hecho de que unos tengan una perdida de memoria más profunda que otros puede significar sólo una cosa, quizás," explicó cruzando sus brazos mientras veía como Naruto luchaba en su consciencia para poder acertar en las próximas palabras que iba a decir. Sin dejarlo hablar, Sasuke continuó para poder expresar correctamente lo que su mente había analizado gracias a la información que había sido capaz de recolectar de distintas fuentes. "Debe ser alguna clase de técnica especial. Es la única respuesta que podría tener sentido"_

_"Entonces... ¿crees que Sakura-chan...?" sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras se mantuvo cabizbajo. Si era lo que ambos pensaban, ella podría estar en problemas; y también los que la rodeaban._

_"Sí, Naruto. Ella es demasiado inteligente como para no volver a pesar de salir herida en una batalla, después de todo es una ninja médico" hizo una pausa, cerrando los ojos para terminar. "La única manera en la que todo cobre sentido es que ella también haya sido víctima de aquella técnica"_

* * *

Cuando Itachi terminó de comer su manzana, se puso de pie y botó en un pequeño basurero que se encontraba cerca de la cama los restos del centro de la fruta, tomando los de la muchacha también y tirándolos junto a los de él. Al voltearse, la observó allí sentada con las piernas entrelazadas mientras su espalda se mantenía apoyada en la muralla. La mirada jade de Hana observaba los movimientos del hombre amablemente mientras le sonreía. Se sentía cansada, a cada minuto que transcurría sentía que su cuerpo estaba en una dura batalla con sus ganas de quedarse despierta; y de no ser por la medicina que Itachi le había dado, lo más probable es que estaría durmiendo como si jamás fuese a despertar.

"Itachi-san" musitó, con un rubor en sus mejillas. El Uchiha se sonrió para sus interiores ante este gesto, pues cada vez que ella le dirigía la palabra el rosado en la piel de su rostro estaba presente, como si le avergonzara de alguna u otra manera hablarle. Él hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza, bajando el mentón unos pocos milímetros para indicarle que estaba bien y que expresara sin remordimientos lo que tenía en mente. "Uhm... esto... ¿Qué edad tienes?" indagó con timidez.

"Veintiún años," respondió con honestidad y calma, mientras tomaba la cola en la que mantenía atados sus cabellos, liberándolos y dejándolos a su naturaleza. Un cabello castaño oscuro reposó sobre se espalda, largo y liso que a la luz de la lámpara lucía brillante, delicado y suave. Los delicados labios de Hana se separaron apenas perceptibles, ante el cambio que se veía en el hombre frente a él una vez que su peinado estaba de otra forma. Inhabilitada para hablar, se mantuvo callada apreciando el perfil y la melena de Itachi; sin darle importancia a la respuesta de la pregunta que ella le había cuestionado hace tan solo unos instantes. No sabía por qué, pero de algún extraño modo, sintió un hormigueo en su estómago que jamás antes había sentido—no que ella recordase. ¿Por qué se ve tan cansado? pensó, examinando aquellas líneas bajo sus ojos que se extendían dándole un fuerte aspecto de agotamiento.

En el momento en que él percibió la mirada verde sobre su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y curvó sus labios ligeramente. En el fondo, Itachi al igual que Hana, mantenía un estado de incertidumbre sobre unas decenas de preguntas que aguardaba para ella. ¿Cómo llegó a aquel estado tan cerca de la muerte? ¿Por qué estaba sola? ¿Por qué?, ¿_Qué edad tenia_? se preguntaba. Fácilmente podía afirmar que superaba los quince años debido a su estatura y la forma corporal que la caracterizaba; una fina cintura y unas caderas, y a pesar de no poseer notorios atributos, ella parecía estar entre los diecisiete o los dieciocho años, pero la amnesia lo impedía todo; permitiendo un par de conceptos a la vez. De no ser por la falta de recuerdos, la muchacha de cabellos rosas probablemente no aceptaría tener una conversación con él.

"¿Por qué no te dejas el cabello así siempre?," oyó el Uchiha, girando su rostro para mirar a Hana directamente a los ojos. En cosa de segundos, la joven sintió un calor irradiando de sus mejillas denotando lo avergonzada que se sentía al haber realizado aquel comentario. "D—digo... Es mejor... tener el cabello suelto". Sin previos indicios, Itachi soltó una tenue risa que prontamente la contagió, haciéndola reír.

"No lo sé," dijo "Creo que desde muy pequeño estoy acostumbrado a llevarlo amarrado"

Hana lo observó fijamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos, pensando, intentando imaginar a Itachi en sus días de infancia. Ella no entendía por qué a pesar de la amabilidad que él irradiaba un aura de soledad lo acechaba, incluso cuando sonreía una pizca de angustia se podía percibir—y Hana no podía comprender por qué ella era capaz de sentirlo. "Itachi-san, ¿tienes una familia que te espera en casa? Porque eso sería asombroso, que Itachi-san tenga padres que lo quieran y se preocupen por él".

Los irises jades notaron inmediatamente cómo la mirada ónice se apartaba, mientras unos cabellos caían cubriéndole los ojos aún así dejando ver un diminuto espacio del brillo que los caracterizaba. Esta vez, la mirada de Itachi permaneció quieta, sigilosa y sin ninguna emoción perceptible. Hana aguantó el aliento mientras la culpa recaía en su espalda, queriendo retirar las palabras que habían salido de su boca; había tocado un tema delicado sin notarlo. El hombre apartó los cabellos que cubrían sus rasgos faciales y alzó su mirada hacia el techo, viendo el enorme emblema del clan Uchiha que se encontraba pintado; que él mismo había pintado.

El clan Uchiha, un clan marcado por el odio y por el ciclo de la venganza; un clan maldito del que ninguno de sus pertenecientes se salvaba pero aún con todos aquellos maleficios, Itachi estaba orgulloso. Orgulloso de pertenecer a aquel grupo en el que estaban todas las personas que él quiso, y aún continuaba queriendo a pesar de los objetivos egoístas. Nada de aquellas cosas importaban ya; nadie más que su hermano quedaba vivo, un hermano que lo aborrecía y lo despreciaba debido a la falsa realidad que tuvo que plantear frente a sus ojos.

"¿Itachi-san?"

El castaño pestañeó, volviendo a la superficie desde las profundidades de sus pensamientos, notando —primeramente— unas pestañas rosadas que adornaban los inocentes ojos verdes de Hana. "No Hana... Lamentablemente, mi padre y mi madre han fallecido hace años atrás", hizo una pausa. "Pero no te preocupes, yo estoy bien así como estoy. Es algo a lo que ya estoy familiarizado; es cotidiano". Cuando volvió a mirarla, divisó cómo la mujer mantenía una triste expresión y en tan improvisto como lo es un día soleado en invierno, Itachi sintió como su mano se encontraba siendo tomada por la de la muchacha frente a él.

Y tan inocente como esperaba de ella, Hana lo miró y le sonrió con abrasadora calidez, haciendo que sus hoyuelos se marcaran a los costados de sus labios. El verde en su mirada con un brillo reluciente lo avizoraban con fijación.

"Pero ya no necesitas estar acostumbrado. Ahora tienes a una persona que se preocupe por ti. Tienes a una nueva amiga, tienes a Hana"

Con incredulidad en la mirada, sonrió y asintió. "Entonces, Itachi-san, ¿Qué libro es el que leías antes cuando estabas en mi habitación?" comentó, sonriente. "Me preguntaba si podrías leerme un poco"

Devolviendo la sonrisa, se puso de pie y tomó el libro que estaba encima del mueble de madera que poseía tres cajones. "Es un libro de _Haikus_" dijo volviendo a tomar asiento en la orilla de la cama, mientras Hana cambiaba su posición, acomodándose y recostándose en la cama mientras su mano izquierda descansaba bajo la blanda almohada. "Es poesía, ¿recuerdas lo que es eso?"

Ella entrecerró los ojos y luego sonrió. "Sí, lo recuerdo" y se sentía inmensamente feliz de hacerlo. La oscuridad mental se apoderaba de ella sólo en los momentos que trataba de rememorar su pasado, su presente, sus orígenes y ésta era una singularidad inusual e insólita para Hana.

Cuando ella movió la vista hacia Itachi, los ojos ónices permanecían quietos, sigilosos, observándola sin expresión, sin sentimiento alguno. La oscura mirada se mantenía examinante, acatando el más mínimo detalle de la frágil y perdida joven acostada. Los finos labios del Uchiha se curvaron, volviendo su vista al libro que estaba sostenido entre sus manos que poseían una existencia tan arrepentida de las acciones del pasado, y con suavidad, aclaró su garganta para comenzar a leer las poesías que divertían su vida en los momentos de soledad, que comprendían las sensaciones que tanto le atormentaban.

"_A la intemperie,_

_se va infiltrando __el viento_

_hasta mi alma_

_Qué distinto el otoño,_

_para mí que voy_

_y para ti que quedas._

_Y con gran sosiego,_

_camino solo, y solo_

_me regocijo en mi lúgubre_

_alma"_

Minutos más tarde, el joven de pelo largo cerró con cautela el libro que reposaba en sus manos, observando como la muchacha de cabellos rosados dormía tranquilamente en la cama debido a la lectura que hasta hace unos momentos Itachi se encontraba realizando. Con una suave curvatura en las esquinas de sus labios, analizó a Hana; quien parecía estar teniendo la mejor siesta de su vida al caer en el mundo de los sueños gracias a las poesías escritas en las hojas del cuadernillo. La quietud con la cual se apreciaba su rostro era tranquilizante como una tarde soleada de otoño. El Uchiha no podía comprender la ingenuidad ahora presente en ella, cómo ella podía confiarse tanto. Si los papeles se cambiasen por un momento y él estuviese en lugar de Hana no habría posibilidad de dormir ante la simple vista de un total desconocido; y eso era exactamente lo que eran: _forasteros_, dos personas quienes no sabían más que el nombre del uno y del otro.

Los ojos de Itachi se entrecerraron con sosiego, contemplando con atención el ritmo de la respiración de la joven de cabellos rosas; un paso lento entre cada exhalación e inhalación, tan apacible que al parecer de él que le hacía creer esta era la mejor siesta que había tenido en su vida, o quizás la primera en la cual sus demonios internos se encontraban lo suficientemente calmados para no atormentarla. El funesto ambiente parecía ser lo menos lúgubre que había estado en largos meses, tan tranquilo, cómodo y acogedor que el hombre de cabello largo a duras penas podía tragarlo por su garganta para aceptarlo. Era impresionante el extraordinario cambio que la compañía de otro ser humano provocaba en un entorno tan obscuro—_no_, mejor dicho, era extraordinario el cambio que una buena persona de alma pura podía producir dentro de la maldad de un lugar tan sombrío como lo era ese, esa cueva,y _esas_ personas. Pero Itachi no era diferente de ellos, pensaba él. Habían tiempos en los cuales sintió tanto odio como cualquier miembro de la organización, tanto desprecio como para querer hacer desaparecer, como para poder castigar con sus manos. La única diferencia, es que el resto de los pertenecientes al grupo querían efectuar tales actos hacia otros, incluso hacia quienes no lo merecían. Sin embargo, él quiso, quería hacerlo pero con nadie más que consigo mismo, y actualmente ya no estaba seguro de tal desdicha debido a que la oportunidad de crear un cambio estaba justo en frente de su ónice mirada; la oportunidad de ayudar a quien lo necesita. Claro estaba, que algo como tal no enmendaría las tenebrosas acciones cometidas en su pasado, en el cual solo trabajó para los demás como un peón, como una marioneta, única y solamente para el bienestar de quienes él pensaba valiosos.

Aveces se arrepentía de no haber actuado diferente, meditó.

Una fuerte punzada invadió su cien, obligando a alzar su mano derecha en dirección a la parte superior de su frente. Cerrando sus ojos, los frotó debido al cansancio que lo desanimaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde la última vez que durmió? pensó, sin poder recordarlo. Y al abrir sus párpados, volvió a posar su profunda mirada en la pálida piel de Hana. La apariencia cansada y las marcas de heridas en su cuerpo parecían estar disminuyendo lentamente, y las heridas más intensas quizás en unos dos o tres días estarían cerradas por completo. Lo que a los ojos de Itachi no parecía calzar, era el porqué de la amnesia presente en ella. Ninguna contusión había en la cabeza de la mujer, ni siquiera una pequeña. Era seguro que una lesión cerebral no era un factor causante, ¿pero qué lo era?, y ¿por qué su cuerpo estaba en tal mal estado al momento de hallarla?

Y al pensarlo, un pequeño rayo de luz apareció. El Uchiha se puso de pie, encaminándose inmediatamente hacia el estante en el cual se encontraban guardados sus tantos libros que tenía, y mientras leía los bordes para ubicarse, lo encontró. Un antiguo libro de tapa café cubierto de polvo. Lo abrió con cautela debido a la delicadez de las viejas páginas, y buscando cuidadosamente en el índice encontró las enfermedades que comenzaban con la letra A; y cuando sus ojos vieron lo que deseaba hallar, se detuvo y leyó con atención.

**_Amnesia_**_: Causas de la amnesia: _

_· Enfermedades como el Alzheimer o la demencia senil. En estos casos la pérdida de memoria es progresiva y definitiva._

_· Lesiones cerebrales causadas por accidentes, tumores o cualquier otra afección que implique daño de las estructuras cerebrales._

_· Padecimiento de hechos traumáticos. En estos casos no existe ninguna causa física que la amnesia. Generalmente sólo se olvida lo relacionado con el suceso como mecanismo de defensa. La pérdida de memoria es temporal._

_· El consumo de sustancias nocivas puede causar daños cerebrales que provoquen la pérdida de memoria. _

Y al terminar de leer, Itachi supo la respuesta del porqué. Volviendo a guardar el libro en su respectiva posición, se dirigió hacia Hana y sobre sus rodillas, se agachó a la orilla de la cama contemplándola una vez más. Ninguna herida estaba presente en su cabeza, su rostro estaba intacto de no ser por las oscuras ojeras bajo las pestañas, y debido a la edad que parecía tener era imposible que poseyera una enfermedad de demencia senil. Él parpadeó, pensando en las dos ultimas opciones que permanecían restantes. Si su perdida de memoria era temporal, ¿por qué tardaba tanto en volver? al haber transcurrido un día, debería al menos ser capaz de rememorar su nombre; pero no. Ella había dicho que le daba un fuerte dolor cuando intentaba recordar, recordó el Uchiha.

Repentinamente, al escapar de su mente, sintió el calor sobre sí. Y al alzar su mentón notó los ojos viridianos analizándolos, tan pequeños debido a la soñolencia, tan brillantes y extravagantes ante la poca iluminación del lugar. Hana, quien yacía sobre su costado con las manos bajo la almohada, sintió sus mejillas calentarse poco a poco, ligeramente, sin razón alguna. Mientras examinaba el rostro del hombre que se encontraba a unos centímetros, se sintió cómoda, segura; se sintió cálido y acogedor. La desconcertada mirada obscura pestañeó con esas marcadas ojeras de cansancio bajo sus pestañas. Ella sonrió tenue, de una forma que era apenas notoria.

Sonriendo, Itachi alzó paulatinamente su mano hasta aterrizar la palma en el antebrazo de Hana. Sonrió con apacible honestidad, probablemente una de las pocas sonrisas reales que había efectuado a lo largo de su vida fatigada de arrepentimientos. Pero éste no era uno de ellos. Lo sentía como su deber, él debía hacer retornar su memoria. Debía protegerla y guiarla hacia el camino que la llevaba a casa.

"Me encargaré de que recuerdes tu vida, Hana. Lo prometo. Prometo que podrás regresar a tu hogar"

* * *

Oh, ¡ha pasado tiempo! ¿No creen?, bueno, volví a la escuela por lo tanto he estado ocupada concentrándome en otras cosas, y cuando tenía tiempo de escribir no venía nada a mi mente. Siento que este capítulo carece de una trama interesante pero en los que vienen a continuación estarán cargados de hechos impresionantes, o quizás intrigantes. ¿Sienten cómo Itachi se familiariza cada vez más con Hana? y con familiarizar no me refiero a una sensación de familia (hermanos, primos) me refiero a que él se siente más apegado a ella, y viceversa.

Me hubiese gustado hacerlo más largo pero quiero que todo pase más lento jiji. Gomen!

Bueno, esto sería todo. ¡Sayonara!


End file.
